A Burning Desire
by Firebender87
Summary: Zuko in the clutches of the cruel, unforgiving Azula and Ty Lee slamming head first into a wall.


**A Burning Desire**

Balcony Scene

Zuko stood silently on the palace balcony, his hair fluttered in the wind, his eyes glistened in the moonlight and his robe shook while he tightly grasped the ledge.

Iroh's words echoed in his thoughts. _Zuko! I'm begging you, look deep within yourself and see what it is, that you truly want._ His grip loosened then he fell to his knees. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. Fearing Azula might find out he wiped them away, but it was too late.

Azula calmly said, **"Poor Poor Zuzu crying all by his lonesome."**

The blood rushed to Azula's head. Zuko's scar reflected in her eyes and both of her hair strands dangled to the balcony below. She let go of the top floor and landed on the ledge next to Zuko. There was no point in hiding it anymore, deep down she knew exactly how he felt.

Yet she continued to taunt him. **"I wonder what Father would say if he knew you were crying for Uncle?"**

His face went from a pale white to a dark red. He became enraged at what she was suggesting.

Zuko angrily said**," I don't care, I've traded Uncle's love and encouragement for Father's approval."**

The grin on her face soon turned into a frown. The fire in her eyes pierced right through Zuko.

Azula proudly proclaimed, **"I've sent word to father on my success here. He was relatively impressed with my progress and may even rename this wretched city after me."**

Zuko gave her the cold shoulder.

Seeing this she pushed one of her hair strands aside and questioned him, **"What's wrong brother? You don't agree with what I said."**

Zuko didn't say a word. _A simple push and she'd fall to her death_, he intensely thought to himself.

She winked her left eye and suddenly a pair of earth gloves, shot out of the shadows. They immediately bound his hands together. Afterwards two Dia Lee agents appeared. He was totally helpless, a single nod from her and they would instantly kill him.

He struggled, but it only made the situation worse. The agents tightened the gloves, cutting off the circulation in his hands. Then they encased his entire body in earth.

Azula jumped off the ledge and started pacing around him. Zuko's head hung low.

She came to a halt in front of him, grabbed a handful of his hair, tilted his head back, than locked her eyes with his. **"Well, too bad. What I say goes and right now I want your undivided attention."**

Throne Room Scene

The other two girls waited in the Royal chamber. Ty lee as usual had an upbeat attitude.

She tried to comfort Mai, **"Maybe Azula will go easy on him. After all, he's still her brother."**

Ty Lee smiled and placed her hand on Mai's shoulder. She showed no emotion what so ever. She just there anxiously swinging a knife. Mai knew what Azula was capable of and had her doubts.

Long Fang rushed in. He was completely covered in dirt. His eyes quickly searched the room**. "Where is she?"**

Tylee was in the middle of a cart wheel, her eyes widened then she accidentally hit a wall. Mai chuckled. Ty Lee lay on the ground rubbing her head. **"Where's who?"**

Long Fang had an annoyed look on his face. **"The princess."**

Tylee jumped to her feet, stared at Mai hesitated for a second then said, **"Oh... She's out on the balcony, But she gave us orders not to let anyone out there."**

He wiped the dust from his face. "**I don't have time for this nonsense."**

As Long Fang reached for the balcony door, Mai's arm went up twice. He looked down, there was a knife lodged in the door handle between his fingers.

He mockingly said, **"You missed."**

Mai yawned**. "That's what you think."**

Long Fang searched his body and found nothing. **"What are you talking about?"**

Ty Lee put both of her hands over her mouth and quietly giggled. Long Fang still couldn't find the other knife.

She held her sides from laughing too much. **"You're blinder than a wolf bat."**

She pointed at his head. Long Fang felt the back of his head. His entire queue was missing.

Mai smiled then readied two more knifes. **"It's your move."**

He desperately tried to remove his queue from the door, but the knife holding it wouldn't budge. _This assassin will get hers_, he thought. A scroll droped out of his hand.

He said, **"Azula wanted me to keep her informed on any changes."**

Tylee picked it up. **"What's this?"**

Long Fang violently glared at Mai**. "It's a list of all Army Divisions loyal to the Earth King."**

Mai's raised her eye lashes**. "I'll make sure she get's it. Now get out of here before I start throwing more knifes."**

Long Fang stormed out.

Ty Lee handed the scroll to Mai. **"Jeeze, what's his problem? So what you gave him a little hair cutt, big deal."**

Mai took her knifes out of the door and threw the queue to Ty Lee.

She looked at it. **"Boy Azula's going to get a kick out of this."**

Mai's enjoyment turned into anxiety. Normally she would have waited for Azula to return. But she listened to her heart instead of her mind. **"I'll be back. Watch the door."**

Ty Lee was shocked. Azula told the both of them not to interfere, especially Mai. She faced a terrible dilemma, on one hand she could stay Azula's friend by stopping Mai or stay Mai's friend by letting her through those doors.

Author's comments

This took place after the season finale. I wanted to write more, but I figured it's been overdone by countless other fans. So I just touched face on it.

Radiant Beam's (one shot) called Cold Fire, inspired me to write this one. I wasn't trying to steel her idea or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I only used it as a spring board.


End file.
